This invention relates generally to pressure relief valves and more specifically to a quick-opening, or pop-off type, reset relief valves.
Pressure relief valves are important components in certain fluid flow systems in which undesirable high pressure may occur. In such systems, overpressure can damage valuable processing equipment, cause rupture of weak components, and/or a breakdown of the system. In many applications, it is desirable that when a pre-designated or pre-determined threshold pressure is exceeded, the pressure relief valve opens very quickly to relieve system pressure. Pressure relief valves having this capability are commonly referred to as “pop-off” valves because of their rapid opening action. In carrying out the rapid opening of the pressure relief valve and contact with process fluids, elements within the pressure relief valve, such as the seals and piston, are affected by friction within the pressure relief valve which directly affects the ability of the pressure relief valve to keep within its original calibrated parameters.